


Tales

by winterhats



Series: The Wonderful Today [3]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Next Gen, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/pseuds/winterhats
Summary: Two works focusing on Harutaka fanchildren.





	1. Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linaharutaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaharutaka/gifts).

> Kokonose Konoha: younger child, 12 years old. Loves chasing butterflies and napping under the sunlight.
> 
> Kokonose Fuyuha: eldest child, 16 years old. Loves cavities-inducing treats and pretty idols.
> 
> Kokonose Haruka & Takane: the parents. They're still very much in love with each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha brings home a friend. Haruka and Takane don't like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for insects. I said I was going to write this at some point!

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Konoh–AAA?!"

Haruka lets out an ungodly screech as soon as Konoha walks into the kitchen. He tilts his head to the side, looking at his father with curious eyes, as a big, black cockroach rested comfortably on his palm.

...Konoha loves taking walks.

He likes being outside, feel the sun on his skin, look at flowers and smell fresh air. But most of all, Konoha takes walks because it allows him to meet wonderful new friends; like a colony of hardworking ants or that butterfly who became obsessed with his sleeves.

Today, like he's been doing the last few days, Konoha had made his way straight to the park two blocks away from his house. There was a beehive there, and he liked to leave out sugar and water so his bee friends could be strong and energized to continue doing the great work they do.

However, as he was walking home, expecting no new encounters, Konoha saw her.

She's big, round and dark. Her antennaes moved around as she was feasting on a creampuff someone had tragically dropped, and Konoha's eyes shined at the sight of her.

_"Hello there,"_ _he whispered, kneeling down next to her. The cockroach doesn't leave her finding, which Konoha already related a lot to. "Don't worry, Mrs. Cockroach I won't take your snack."_

He continued watching, admiring and loving her. Only one thing went through Konoha's mind; that this was going to be his new life companion. That's why he doesn't understand when his dad screamed once he saw her in his hand.

"What's wrong, dad?" Konoha asks, blinking confusedly at him. His mother, also present and sitting at the kitchen table, carefully gets up from her spot,

"H – hey, sweetie," she goes, and he instantly smiles at her, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the bug, and rather grossed out, too. Konoha doesn't understand why, though. His new friend is a very good looking lady, after all. "Wh – whatcha got there?"

"Ah, she's Negima!" Konoha introduces her, holding her up so his parents could appreciate her beauty better; maybe that was the problem! They just needed a closer look! Both of them shiver, and his father even takes a step back. Thing is, he was against the counter, so he sandwiches himself in between that and Takane. "I met her in my way back home. Isn't she lovely...?"

"O – oh, she is," Takane goes, trying to play along, "But, perhaps, Negima would... be happier outside–"

"Take it outside!" Haruka immediately cuts her off, panic filling his voice. Konoha has never heard him so distressed, so he quickly raises his eyebrows at him. "I don't what that in the house!"

"Don't treat her as an _it,_ dad!" Konoha quickly complains, bringing the hand that was holding Negima to his chest. He looks down at her with love, "You're going to hurt her feelings."

"Good! They better be hurt!" Haruka goes again, completely surprising Konoha. "I hate it! Take it out! Take it out!"

"Haruka, chill–" Takane tries to intervene, but Konoha shakes his head,

"Don't treat her like that!" he says, "How would you feel if I called mommy disgusting!"

"Don't speak like that bug is your wife, Konoha!"

"I'm just saying she deserves respect as much as everyone else!"

"Konoha," his mother's stoic voice interrupts the discussion, and frustrated, Konoha looks at her to see what she wanted. Takane sighed, "...It's gone."

"Huh?" he looks down at his hand, and surely enough, it was empty. He gulps. Oh dear, that's not good.

Takane held her arms up, as if to keep everyone calm. She spoke slowly, "...Okay, we'll find it, don't worry."

Both Haruka and Konoha nodded desperately. Honestly, it's a miracle neither of them bursted into tears right there. Konoha quickly began sputtering out, "Q – quickly, though! Roaches can lay eggs right about anywhere, and lots of them! I want Negima to do that comfortably, not wherever!"

Haruka winced at every word his son said, and started shuddering in disgust. Konoha, not noticing his fear, added,

"They can even leave them in clothes and such! They prefer warm environments, like our house– eh, dad, why are you getting on the chair!?

His father makes a sound of discomfort as he, indeed, climbed on the chair, and looked down at the floor with panic, "Because I don't want that thing touching me!"

Konoha frowns again. He doesn't think he's ever had a fight with his dad, but maybe this was it. How dare he be so rude to Negima! She hasn't done anything to him! It's so uncharacteristic of him to act this way, usually, he would be supportive of a pet!

"Okay! Konoha, sweetie, that's very interesting, but you aren't being helpful with the info-dumping," Takane kindly offers, trying to keep a smile and mask her nervousness. "Please start searching so we can take it away–"

"NO!"

"OKAY, NOT TAKE IT AWAY! LET'S JUST TRY FINDING IT!" Takane rushes to say, once Konoha started whining. She turns to Haruka, "Hang in there, okay? No roaches are touching you, I'm taking care of it."

Haruka only whimpered pathetically and hugged his knees closer to his chest, but he still nodded. However, as Konoha's parents shared the tender moment of a wife telling her husband she's going to get rid of an insect, a black smudge flew across the room.

Takane freezes on the spot, Haruka lets out a closed-mouth shriek, and Konoha... well, he beamed, "Negima! You can fly!"

"I'm not safe on the chair!" Haruka exclaimed, covering his head with his hands. "I'M NOT SAFE ANYWHERE! TAKANE, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO MOVE TO A DIFFERENT HOUSE!"

"Haruka, for the love of god, CALM DOWN!"

"KILL IT!"

"NO, DON'T KILL IT, SHE'S MY FRIEND!"

As everyone continued screaming for one reason or the other, the cockroach continued flying around the room, walking on the walls, and just over all making Haruka cry further. Konoha didn't even know his father's voice could get to such high volume.

He's not sure when his mommy had gone to grab a shoe, but here she was, swinging it in the air everytime Negima passed by. Of course, through the entire scene, Haruka and Konoha continued screaming, though for very, very different reasons.

In the end, when Negima ends up being squished against the tile of the floor, Konoha sees nothing but darkness and despair.

* * *

"And though our time together was short, I'm going to forever miss you."

As Konoha spilled out his heart and tears to his family during a speech, the pain didn't go away.

With the help of his older sister Fuyuha and the permission of their parents, he had dug a grave for Negima in the backyard. All squished and disgusting as she was, she laid in a cardboard box inside the grave that was yet to be filled back up with dirt. The thought only made Konoha sniff again.

His parents, Fuyuha and his best friend, Shion, stood around the scene with different feelings.

Haruka and Takane seemed (and felt) guilty, and looked down in shame, as they were supposedly the appointed murderers of the scene.

Fuyuha seemed completely bored. She had expressed she didn't want to attend the funeral when Konoha knocked on her door to tell her the situation, but upon seeing how upset he was, she had reluctantly agreed.

Meanwhile, Shion seemed to be the only one taking this seriously. Having been updated through text, she came inside the house to comfort her heartbroken friend, and had also made sure to point guilt out as soon as she came in; she had pointed at Takane, saying, "MURDERER!" and then at Haruka, saying, "AND THE ACCOMPLICE!".

She even wrote a speech that had Konoha in tears, despite she hadn't even met Negima.

After the funeral was done, Konoha sadly sat at the door of the garden, watching the spot where they had buried his dear friend. He sighed.

He felt a hand in his shoulder, and when he turns around, he pouts. It's his mommy. He looks away.

Panicked, Takane sits down next to him, and clears her throat, "Um... it seems like it's going to rain, you should come back inside."

"If it's going to rain then that should be fitting," Konoha mumbles. "It always rains in sad days, after all."

Takane sighed, and put her arm around him. Despite he was currently upset with her, Konoha doesn't tell her to go away. Said and done, the sky was gray, and a thunder could be heard in the distance.

"W – well..." Takane tries to strike a conversation again, but Konoha refuses to look back at her. "I'm sure Negima would be happy to know you're going to move forward."

That's true. He doesn't want the spirit of Negima to see him sad, because that way she's gonna get sad too. And she's probably already sad because her best friend's mother squished her against the floor with a shoe, so Konoha wouldn't want her to be even sadder.

But he couldn't help it; even if he wanted to feel better for the sake of Negima, he couldn't do it. He was just really sad.

His mommy seems to notice, because soon enough, she pats his back and speaks with more confidence, "What if we go out and buy some actual negima for dinner before it starts raining?"

Konoha looks at her, euphoric. He immediately chirps, "Yes, please!"

He guessed there still are some things worth being happy for.


	2. Number One Fan!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuha is popular at school, but there's someone who is especially dedicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read angst of my own fankid and I needed to do something about it! I had to come up with a new character, though, hope you don't mind.
> 
> Get ready to read "kya!" and lots of exclamation points! This one is considerably longer than the last one.

Amari Himeno, sixteen, is positively, absolutely and completely smitten with love.

And as such, Valentine's Day is a very, very important day. She knows her crush (or rather, ♡future♡wife♡) is a very popular girl, so making a difference in the sea of people who confess to her on this day is a hard task Himeno is absolutely on board with. She loves a good competition, after all. She didn't get to be president of the student council by playing around!

Loved by many, Kokonose Fuyuha practically rules the school grounds. She's athletic, handsome, and kind. But Himeno stands as her number one fan, even if at first, all the interactions they had consisted of "hey! Stop running in the halls!"

To which Fuyuha would playfully stick her tongue out at, softly knock on her head like it was empty, and say, "Sorry!" only to continue running afterwards.

How could Himeno resist such charm!?

She would sit and watch her practice when she wasn't busy with her own activities, despite many other girls did so as well. In fact, she sat out with those girls as well, and they all bonded over their common goal of kissing Fuyuha's face. Though, she knows they will all be ready to stab each other in the back for Fuyuha's attention once the time came.

Not that Himeno cared, though. It was fun enough to hang out with these girls.

Being the president of the student council has its perks, too; speaking to other club members whenever they need a budget or things like that is a thing she needed to do, and Fuyuha just so happened to be the one they always sent to check these things. Apparently, it was a punishment for always being late to practice, but Himeno couldn't be happier with that.

(Fuyuha is always late! Isn't that cute~?! Himeno can imagine her in her bed, sleepy and with a bedhead, shooting up when she realizes she's running late. What a cutie! How dorky!)

During their meetings, aside from having charmed Himeno in about two seconds when she started rambling about how sorry she is for always running in the halls, Fuyuha had been giggly and cheerful, shooting several arrows in the president's heart in no time. She seemed so embarrassed and adorable. She digressed a lot, even shared with her that she has no desire to compete, and only enjoys running because it's fun.

UGH! SO PRECIOUS! SHE JUST WANTS TO SMOOCH HER UNTIL SHE CAN'T BREATHE!!!

Composed as always, Himeno gave her everything she needed whenever she needed it, to which Fuyuha was insanely grateful to. That was probably why she was so surprised when last year, she came to her the next day from Valentine's, to express her surprise upon finding out one of the packages she had (the ♡BIGGEST AND SPARKLIEST♡ one, of course) was from her.

They weren't in a first name basis at that point, and Fuyuha looks so ♡cute♡ when she tries to be formal. Himeno of course referred to her by her last name as well, though she would be lying if she said she doesn't call her by her first in her fantasies of the future (Fuyuha will be a stay at home mom to their five children and she will kiss her hello when Himeno comes back from running the country and being the Prime Minister of Japan!)

And though she had rejected her kindly last time, Himeno was ready to give out chocolate for the second time. After all, she has something all the other girls don't have: a close relationship with Fuyuha.

Despite her annoyance at Himeno's fangirling traits, Fuyuha enjoys spending time with her! She has her own group of friends at school, but Himeno is willing to put up with all those loud boys in order to be next to the girl of her dreams. Though, jeez~ why couldn't Fuyuha choose calmer boys to be friends with?

Anyhow, this time, everything seems absolutely perfect. Because Valentine's day is on a Saturday.

She nodded to herself in determination as she walked to Fuyuha's house, holding a red bag that held her homemade chocolate. Last year it was store bought (the BEST, most expensive one), but she couldn't do that now. This time it had to be extra special; she has to constantly outdo herself, especially if she wants to become Fuyuha's wife in the future!

The personal cook at her house had insisted her to leave it to him, or to at least allow him to help her, but that was a big no-no. It wouldn't be as special if she received the help of a professional. She had to fill this with ♡love♡.

Normally, when Valentine's is on a weekend, everyone settles for the thirteenth or fifteenth to give out chocolate. Of course, like every year, Fuyuha was showered with gifts, and that was exactly what Himeno was counting on. How many dedicated fans are going straight to her house to give out the chocolate! HA! NO ONE! She's one step further!

How she got Fuyuha's address, you ask? Next question.

As she did with everything, Himeno had planned out the entire situation. She would knock at the door, which will have two possible outcomes: she's greeted by Fuyuha, or she's greeted by her parents. Himeno was biting her lip in desperate hopes of the second option.

Because! How many girls have gotten to meet Kokonose Fuyuha's family?! NONE! HA!

She'll charm her parents to the core! They will ask her to please take their daughter's hand in marriage in a matter of seconds! Well, not really. Himeno would politely say she wants to speak to their daughter, they will probably go get her, and then Fuyuha will come out. And Himeno is going to give the chocolates, and Fuyuha is going to be so thankful she's going to walk her home!

...Alright. Not really, either. That's the best case scenario. Himeno, despite her idealizations, knew Fuyuha was most likely going to simply accept the chocolates with an awkward smile and then say goodbye.

But that was good too. Kya! Seeing her in an off-day, at her house! She wonders how her casual clothes for inside the house are! GOSH!

As she makes an effort not to drool about it, she presses her finger on the doorbell. It's barely 3PM, but she guessed everyone should be home considering it's a Saturday.

Her smile immediately widens when she hears a man's voice going, "Hello?"

The voice was coming from next to the doorbell. Oh! Of course! They couldn't open the door to a stranger!

But more importantly...

A man's voice! A man's voice! Fuyuha wasn't coming to answer the door! KYA! She was going to meet her father, then! Or her brother, perhaps!?

"H – hello!" she nervously starts. "I'm Amari Himeno, a friend of Fuyuha-san's!"

She was going to elaborate, but the man properly interrupts her before she can say anything else, "Oh, coming!"

And then he hangs up. Ah... well, maybe she won't meet her father after all. He was probably going to call Fuyuha first and send her straight to the door. That's not bad, anyway. Seeing Fuyuha is good enough.

That's why it's surprising when the door softly swings open to reveal the most gorgeous man Himeno has ever seen. But she didn't expect any less from the progenitor of Fuyuha. She bets her mother is just as beautiful.

He's tall, just like her Fuyuha, and has the same kind eyes as her, as well as the same moles and smile. He's wearing an apron, too... could it be, he's a stay at home father? SO CUTE!

She only notices she's staring with a dreamy smile on her face when he awkwardly speaks up, "Hello?"

It was evident to her he had said hello before that, and he was only repeating it. Oh gosh, how embarrassing. She's messing up already!

"A – ah, yes! I'm Amari Himeno, a friend of Fuyuha-san's!" she nervously comes back to earth, not realizing she has already said that. It makes Haruka chuckle. Yes, Himeno knows Fuyuha's parents first names. What kind of fan do you think she is? A weak one? Please.

But, oh, goodness, she's not sure she can act normally when such a gorgeous person is looking at her. Fuyuha is one thing, because she's used to having Himeno swoon and interrupt everything she says to hear her say "KYA! YOU'RE SOOO COOL!" but this was different. One, he's a man. Men make Himeno a bit nervous. Two, he's a _grown_ man. Grown men make Himeno even more nervous. Three, he's Fuyuha's father. She cannot afford to make a fool of herself, as much as she wanted to scream in his face that he is beautiful.

"I – I, I wanted to know if she was home?"

"Oh," he immediately smiles, as softly as Fuyuha does. It seems like she really took after him, because they really looked similar. Himeno had to put a lot of effort in her face to not grin at the realization. "Well, she's running an errand right now–"

Himeno's entire smile falls to the ground and sank in the snow. She did not expect this.

"–But you can come in and wait for her, how's that?"

She smiles as quickly as she had frowned. She might be trembling too. Oh, god. Oh, god, god, god. She wanted to jump and scream out her victory, because this is way better than _anything_ she had dreamed of, but she manages to keep herself together.

Going inside her house...! And not only that, but she's gonna be with her father! Now the whole "charming the parents to the core~✰!" mission actually made sense and wasn't a fantasy!

She was nervous, because she really should have thought through the options properly; she couldn't believe she didn't think of the possibility of Fuyuha not being home at all. In that case, she would've researched everything there was to know about how to win over your future wife's parents!

But this was fine. She is always up for a challenge.

"...Amari-san?"

The doubtful voice of Fuyuha's father brings her back to reality. She was still standing outside, and he was still waiting for an answer.

"Y – yes!" Himeno sputters out. "I would love to! Thank you so much!"

He moves aside to let her in. Himeno does so without a second of hesitation.

She shudders slightly once he shuts the door. The house is very warm in comparision to the stubborn cold of February, so she smiles to herself as she takes her shoes off, happy to know her dear Fuyuha has a warm place to come home to.

"I'll bring you some tea while you wait~ It's especially cold outside, so it'll warm you up as well, okay?" Haruka chirps, and Himeno has to contain herself from bolting in and hugging him. UGH! AS EXPECTED FROM FUYUHA'S PARENT; SO KIND AND LOVING!

She bottles up the excitement and limits herself with a nod, "Yes, thank you, sir!"

Hehehe~ "Sir~" Once Himeno wins him over, this man will be like "kya~ you're like another daughter, just call me dad~"

The house is tidy and smells clean, so that was good too. Himeno would accept nothing less for Fuyuha, she deserves the best and only the best.

She sits down at the couch, disappointed to see there was no mom in sight. Oh, too bad... maybe she went out with Fuyuha? She really hopes she can meet her too.

Haruka steps inside the kitchen, and she's left alone to take in the situation. So. COOL.

Their house is not as big as hers, nor as fancy, but it certainly felt cozier. Well, Himeno's house isn't cozy in the first place, so she should leave it at that.

However, when she looks over at the TV, and all the pictures next to it, she immediately shoots up to properly see them. That was it, there were loads of them.

Old ones, recent ones. Just about a million family pictures, though none included the parents. Well, there were a few with lots of adults, but Himeno didn't care about that. She only cared about the Fuyuha ones.

She's with a boy in most of them, who must be her brother Konoha. Honestly, she doesn't really know much about him aside from his name...

It's true Fuyuha barely speaks about her family, though. She's very reserved, and mostly says only what's necessary. Though, she did overhear (eavesdropped) her speaking to one of her friends, the burly big one, about why they couldn't go to her house to hang out.

"Because my parents are insane!" Fuyuha had yelled. "They're super embarrassing! There's no way you're coming over!"

Himeno wondered what that was about. So far, her dad seemed normal.

Though, she wouldn't know how "normal parents" are like... hers spend the entire day working, and when they're not busy, the time they spend with her is to tell her more about their ridiculously high expectations of her, which is why she has to continue working hard. Most of the time at home, Himeno only had maids and other employees around. Not like they spoke to her either, anyway.

She shook the thoughts away, and tried to focus her mind on something else. That was, on the wondeful picture of a toddler Fuyuha grinning and showing her missing teeth. SO INCREDIBLY CUTE~♡!

Himeno immediately grabs her phone to take a picture, but after she snaps it, she notices the mistake. ...Right, she can't have this.

She deletes it.

Before she had became actually close to Fuyuha, she used to snap pictures of her all the time, and keep a steady collection of her doing various things. Fuyuha running! Fuyuha eating lunch! Fuyuha sleeping in math class!

She and the rest of the fanclub rejoiced with them! But after they've became friends (KYA~♡), Fuyuha gathered up the courage to tell her she didn't like it when she took the pictures. That it made her uncomfortable.

That was when Himeno, disgusted with herself, deleted every picture (crying her eyes out, no less, both because the pictures are beautiful _and_ because she was the disgusting creature that made Fuyuha feel bad), and she had started to make everyone delete theirs too. She started to yell at everyone who took pictures without permission, and even stopped cheering on Fuyuha as loudly as she did when she watched her practice, as well as told everyone to stop doing it.

Fuyuha was insanely thankful, despite that had earned Himeno the hatred of literally every other girl in school. She was trouble enough, so of course she couldn't let Fuyuha know about that. Though bullying is a difficult thing to hide, so Fuyuha started to stand up for her as well.

Ah, if she only knew that only made things worse. Those girls would chase and even get physical with Himeno as soon as Fuyuha stepped out of the picture to go practice; they aren't stupid. They act normal and lovey-dovey while she's here, but once she's gone...

_"You think you can have her all for yourself, rich girl!"_

_"You're just taking advantage of her kindness!"_

_"In no time, Fuyuha-senpai will realize just how nasty you actually are!"_

And they were all supposed to be girls she used to be friends with... hmph. Who needs them. She deserves it, anyway. For having made Fuyuha so upset before, she deserves all of it.

Himeno sits on the couch again, her posture perfect as always. It hasn't been long since Fuyuha's father had told her he'd bring tea, so she isn't surprised that he's back in the living room soon after.

He puts a tray on the coffee table; she sees there's a plate of cookies there as well. Wow... Before she can help herself, she spills out, "I'm allowed to eat these in the living room?"

Haruka looks at her dumbfounded, as if he couldn't understand the question at all.

"I don't see why not!" he ends up saying. "Eating and being comfortable at the same time is really nice!"

"Wh – what about crumbs?"

"Crumbs can be vacuumed~"

Himeno blinks at him, not being able to come up with an answer. She smiled nervously, and took a cookie.

She thinks back to her parents when she takes a bite of it. Fufufu~ She's such a rebel! Eating on the couch! Her Fuyuha must do this all the time... oh gosh, she can imagine her sitting in the exact spot Himeno is on, being cute and eating a cookie. Kya!

"Did you come here unnanounced, perhaps?" Haruka suddenly asks, and Himeno shivers. Oh, she absolutely did. That's very rude. "Or did Fuyu know and she simply forgot to tell us? That wouldn't be unlike her, after all."

Himeno doesn't have time to giggle along with him when he says that, because she's busy exploding in the inside, for one reason: _FUYU!!!_

_HER FATHER AFFECTIONATELY CALLS HER FUYU!!! THAT IS SO CUTE!!! WHAT DO I DO WITH THIS INFORMATION!!!_

She manages to keep herself composed, though it's hard. This was a lot to take in, "Y – yes, I did come unnanounced. I'm very sorry. I should've let her know beforehand, it was just that..."

It wouldn't have been a surprise, in that case.

She puts a hand over the paper bag she kept the chocolate in, which was next to her legs, and sees Haruka put the pieces together, "Oh, you came here to give her a Valentine's Day gift?"

Smiling awkwardly, she guessed there was no point hiding it. If she wants to win him over, she's going to have to be honest! Parents like honest people!

"Indeed."

"Why didn't you give it to her yesterday at school, instead of coming all the way here, though?"

Himeno can't help blushing.

She wasn't expecting herself to be embarrassed, but... how could she not be? Fuyuha's _father_ found out she's head over heels for her! Gaaah! He completely put her in the spot!

"W – well, um, that's because–" she starts stammering, and she's horrified. She _never_ stammers. The president of the student council can't stammer! Her parents' daughter definitely _cannot_ stammer! Who is she right now!

She's ready to have Haruka roll her eyes at her, and maybe complain about how she's wasted his time, but he only laughs, "Ah~ well, Valentine's is today, isn't it? It's wouldn't be as special if you don't do it in the right day!"

She looks up at him in surprise upon hearing those words, "Y – yeah, exactly!"

Himeno is shocked he could figure it out so easily, and that he didn't seem to think it was a stupid reason either. If anything, Haruka seemed delighted. He chuckled again,

"You have a lot of competition, Amari-san! Fuyu is quite popular, isn't she? I'm glad people seem to like her so much..." he says, kneeling down next to the coffee table. "The first time, mom and I were so surprised when she came home with so many Valentine's gifts~ Fuyu seemed very embarrassed, though she sat down and went through all of them, and even wrote a letter to each person to say thanks. She didn't even accept our help! She said it would be disrespectful to the girls. She's a big sweetie. She even makes sure to give back in White Day, though she does allow me to help in that area. We bake together when that comes!"

As Haruka continued to ramble, Himeno found herself listening with glee. Not only because of the obvious reason of how great it is to hear stories of Fuyuha at home, but because Haruka was easy to talk to.

Himeno has never heard her own father speak this much to her, let alone so freely and kindly. He's usually stoic and serious, and showers her in gifts to show his affection. That's why Himeno thought of big gifts as a sign of love. Though, as she hears Fuyuha's dad speak, she starts doubting herself.

She wonders if Haruka is a special case, or if her parents are. Are adults usually as sweet as him, or as serious as hers...?

Before she could get too upset about it, Haruka finally says, "It's the first time anyone has been so determined that they came all the way here! So, you have all my support, Amari-san! Good luck!"

Her eyes widen, and she quickly claps her hands together, "Really!? I'm so happy!"

She did it! She did it! She won over her parents! Or, well, her dad! That's good enough!

And to make things better, she can hear the sound of the front foor opening! Oh! Fuyuha was finally home! This couldn't be better!

Scratch that. It's not her. Who comes in is someone who makes her heart skip a beat the same way Fuyuha does,

_HOT MOM ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Takane comes in holding a paper bag, too distracted to even notice her, which was good because Himeno isn't sure she could be able to interact with this woman. She's too beautiful.

Gah, she wasn't prepared for this at all! Her heart isn't ready to take in such beauty!

But really, what did she expect!? Of course Fuyuha's parents are this gorgeous! Of course!

Himeno immediately looks away, because her heart belongs to Fuyuha and Fuyuha only. Haruka stood up, approaching his wife with joy "Oh, welcome home!"

"H – hey," Takane goes, confirming Himeno's suspicions. She didn't notice she was here. Haruka seemed to realize the same, because he gestures at her with a smile, probably in an attempt of introducing her, but she interrupts him before he could even say something. "I'm – I'm really sorry. I forgot it was Valentine's."

She seemed _devastated._ Himeno covers her mouth to keep herself from yelling of endearment. Is that chocolate inside the bag she had, then? Gah, that's so cute! Her parents never give stuff like that to each other. She isn't even sure she's ever seen them kiss...

"Oh, that's fine!" Haruka simply answered, attempting to introduce Himeno again, "There's–"

"It's not fine!" Takane goes again, dramatically shaking her head, like forgetting Valentine's Day was a sin. She brings up the paper bag, "I – I need to make up for it! Maybe, u – um, we can make the kids make plans, or– or just, _go to a hotel_ and we can–"

She had reached her hand inside the bag, just as Himeno recognized the logo on it to be from an underwear store, but she's only able to see a tiny piece of lace before Haruka slapped the bag away. He put it behind his back, and turned his wife to Himeno's direction, loudly saying, "TH – THIS IS AMARI-SAN, A FRIEND OF FUYU'S!"

"H – huh!?"

He was suddenly beet red, and his wife was as well once she realized the situation. Haruka still tried his best to smile, though Takane seemed to give up in life and simply looked down, done with herself.

"...Hello. It's nice meeting you."

"Th – thank you for having me~" Himeno offered, though she was nowhere near embarrassed. Fuyuha's parents still love each other so much! Her Fuyuha deserves to be from a very loving family, so Himeno is happy!

"Sh – she's here to give a Valentine's gift to Fuyu!" Haruka goes on, and Himeno does get embarrassed this time. He didn't have to say that much. Takane, despite she was still pretty mortified, raises an eyebrow,

"Why not give it to her yesterday at school?" she says, and her husband immediately nudges her. Softly, of course, to which Takane immediately responds, "It wouldn't be that special otherwise. Got it. Um, okay, good luck."

She figured it out really quickly, too. It's confirmed (well, even more confirmed than it already was) Himeno needs to marry Kokonose Fuyuha as soon as possible. She needs to get adopted into this family.

Before she could properly thank them for their words of encouragement, the front door is opening again, and she bolts up from her spot, quickly grabbing her paper bag. This was it! This had to be Fuyuha!

Two children come in instead. One, she supposed to be Fuyuha's brother, since he looks just like he did in the pictures (KYA! SO SOFT! SHE WANTS TO SQUISH HIS CHEEKS!) and the other one, a girl with fluffy white hair, though she was a mess.

Konoha was eating chocolate, and holds it up in the air with victory, "Valentine's choco! From Shion!"

"It's friend chocolate!" Shion immediately shrieks. "Friend chocolate, you got it!?"

Her friend only giggled, and despite how cute they are, Himeno felt disappointed. She really wanted to see Fuyuha.

Though, the next sound is the front door closing; the children ran upstairs already, so unless they forgot it open and the wind had closed the door–

"I ran into those two on the way home," Fuyuha came in with all of her beauty included. She was holding a bag of groceries, and took off her winter coat to reveal her casual clothes (which were super cute, as Himeno had imagined). "Man~ There was the longest line in the store and– Huh. _Huh."_

Her eyes pause on her, to which Himeno waves happily. Fuyuha's eyes travel to her parents, and then to Himeno again, and so on, before she goes,

"WHAT!" she drops her coat and the groceries on the floor, ignoring Haruka and Takane when they told her to pick it up. She rushed to Himeno, and before she could actually say hi, she's swept off her feet.

Well, not really. Fuyuha only grabs on her wrist on a panic and drags her outside, barely giving Himeno time to properly put on her shoes or say goodbye to her parents.

They step out in the snow, so Himeno made sure to put on her expensive coat on again, while Fuyuha seemed to have forgotten hers. She didn't seem to mind.

"Himeno, what are you doing here!?" she simply yelled, and Himeno giggled. She loves when she says her name! Kya! No honorifics, so informal!

"Fuyuha-san! It's Valentine's!" she tells her, holding up her paper bag for her. "I made you a gift! Please accept it~!"

"Th – that's fine, and I thought it was weird when you didn't give me anything yesterday... but why come all the way to my house!?" Fuyuha complained, still grabbing the bag. "Do you have _any idea_ how troubling it would be if my parents found out you're my girlfriend!? You didn't tell them, did you? Oh god, you totally did!"

Himeno smiles dreamily. Fuyuha just called her her girlfriend. Sometimes, it feels like she's walking on clouds.

She can put up with any kind of bullying and cold parents if at the end of the day, Fuyuha still likes her back. Himeno is the happiest girl alive.

"No, I didn't!" she defends herself. "I kept it in! I did want to ask your dad to let me have your hand in marriage but I didn't! I swear!"

Fuyuha looks at her in doubt, and really, Himeno can't blame her. There's nothing to make Fuyuha believe she didn't proudly announce to her parents that she's their daughter in law, after all. Himeno could barely keep her mouth shut about how much she loves her.

But in the end, the taller girl only sighs in defeat, a white puff coming out of her mouth due the cold, "Okay... I believe you."

"I don't know why it's such a big deal, though!" Himeno starts, genuinely curious. "Your parents seem really nice! I did tell them I had a Valentine's gift for you, and they wished me good luck, so I don't think they'll hate me because we're both girls!"

"It – it's not that..." Fuyuha rubs the back on her neck. "It's the opposite. They'd be annoying if you were a boy too! They just get really excited and I won't hear the end of it! If they find out I have a girlfriend, they will be constantly asking me to bring you over and stuff!"

It takes all of Himeno's willpower to not go inside and scream _"I AM FUYUHA'S GIRLFRIEND!"_

"B – but that would be so cool!" excited and hopeful, Himeno steps closer to her. "Your dad let me have cookies sitting on the couch!"

"...So?"

"_So!_" Himeno looks at her with sparkly eyes. "That is so fun! The cookies were homemade and not very perfect! At home, they're always perfect, as if they were store bought!"

Fuyuha frowns a little, like she always does when Himeno dares to complain about being so rich, "Hm."

"Th – they were made with love, I could tell!" Himeno carries on, though, trying to make her point. At this, Fuyuha does seem to sympathize. "I bet your dad is dorky like you, and says that's the secret ingredient!"

"...H – he does, actually..."

Himeno nods excitedly, and then remembers what else was made with love. She looked at the bag Fuyuha was holding now, and eagerly points at it, "Fuyuha-san! Please open my gift now!"

Blinking in confusion about all the different things Himeno was talking about, Fuyuha looks at the bag too, and sighs amusedly. She finally smiles, "Okay. Thank you a lot for the gift. I'll make sure to give back in White Day."

Oh, she was counting on it! Himeno softly claps to herself as she watches Fuyuha peek inside the bag. She hangs the bag in her wrist when she grabs the box inside, and looks beautiful while doing so, as always.

However, when she opens the box, Fuyuha's smile becomes frightened. Not that Himeno noticed, though. Her girlfriend robotically shifts her attention from the sweet to her, "H – Himeno, did you... make this yourself?"

"Yup!" Himeno confirms. The chocolate, burnt and misshappen, had a shaky white writing on top of it saying "I love you♡" though it was actually illegible. Fuyuha shivered, and Himeno thought it was because of the cold, since she didn't have a jacket, but it was actually because she had to eat this. "I made it all alone! No help from my cooks! No recipe, either!"

"No recipe!?"

"I'm super duper smart! I don't need recipes! It has extra love that way!" she explains. "Go ahead, take a bite!"

"U – um..."

However, as Fuyuha seemed to hesitate, Himeno started to feel discouraged. Her lower lip protruded into a pout, which makes Fuyuha panic, and immediately take a bite. The chocolate was very hard, so it took her a moment. Himeno, on the other hand, quickly beams and starts shining in excitement.

She watched happily as Fuyuha seemed to suffer through every munch, but finally, she swallowed. She cleared her throat, and forced a smile, "It – it was really good~ Th – thank you, Himeno..."

As she giggled with modesty, Fuyuha attempted to close the box, to which she exclaims, "Wait! You aren't gonna finish it?"

"I, um," Fuyuha finished closing it up, putting it back in the bag. "I wanna... take as long as possible to finish eating it, so, um, I can keep being reminded of you even when I'm alone!"

Himeno's eyes are hearts in only a matter of seconds, whilst her literal heart throbbed inside her chest like crazy, "KYAA! FUYUHA-SAN, YOU'RE SO COOL!"

Fuyuha rolled her eyes, but still laughed, "Stop yelling!"

She obeyed, though it was difficult. Before Himeno could express more words of love, this time in a lower voice, she's properly silenced. Fuyuha's smiling lips are against her own for only a couple of seconds, and despite it wasn't the first time they kissed, it left Himeno as flustered as ever.

The worst part is that Fuyuha doesn't seem to flinch at such contact, because normal as ever, she simply smiles at her, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

She could just faint right here on the snow, and melt it all due to how hot her face was right now. But she contains herself, and only nods excitedly, "YES! And, and, w – we can stop somewhere for, um, DATE!"

She was so excited she sputtered out incoherent things again. Ahhh...  
Fortunately, that seems to be one of the things Fuyuha finds charming about her. She laughed again, "Sure~ just let me go grab my coat."

However, when she turns around, Haruka and Takane's faces are pressed against the glass of the window. The curtains are drawn in lightning speed, and Fuyuha screams out, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON ME!"

As Fuyuha yelled at her parents, Himeno only hoped this meant she's going to be invited for dinner a lot from now on.

[Bonus]

"Do you think she saw us?"

"She's yelling at us right now. She absolutely saw us," Takane, sitting on the windowsill with Haruka, holds on her head. Fuyuha's complaints could be heard from outside. "Though she has every right to be mad. I wasn't expecting them to kiss or anything, in my defense."

"Still wrong. We shouldn't have been peeking either way," Haruka shakes his head at himself. God, what kind of parents are they? "What if it was her first kiss? Now she'll always remember it with us ruining it."

"And what if it wasn't? Our sixteen year old daughter just goes around kissing people and we don't know about it!? She seemed so confident, too!"

Haruka chuckles, and was about to say something before he sees Shion and Konoha had came back downstairs at some point, and they were currently peeking inside the bag Takane brought. His eyes widen, as he makes grabbing hands at them, "H – HEY, DON'T–"

Konoha frowns, "What is this? I thought it would be chocolate."

Shion immediately slaps the bag away, and throws it on the couch, "I'll explain it to you when you're older."

She dragged him back by grabbing him by the sleeve, refusing eye contact with them, and a discussion of "but we're the same age" and "I'm still three months older" flourished in between her and Konoha as they climbed the stairs.

Soon, Fuyuha comes in and starts properly yelling at her parents. Haruka and Takane listen to her while nodding.

Himeno still waited outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named her Himeno because Hime means princess and I think of Fuyuha as the prince of the school~ I didn't have a chance to describe her physically, but I imagine her as a chubby girl with long brown hair and bangs 'v'


End file.
